Doodle Smash Bros.
Game Timeline 1985 #Rams ''(Doodle & Watch)'' #Robots ''(Doodle & Watch)'' 1986 #Shapes ''(Doodle & Watch)'' #Go God! ''(Doodle & Watch)'' 1989 #Little Puffy Cloud ''(Doodle & Watch)'' 1992 #Crunch Island ''(SNES)'' 1994 #Little Big Chamelio ''(SNES)'' 1997 #Max in Area 51 ''(SNES)'' 2001 '''''(Nintendo 64 Showcase)''''' #Spike ''(N64)'' #Curl Mini ''(N64)'' #Kirby ''(N64)'' 2003 '''''(GameCube Showcase)''''' #Ramsey Run ''(GameCube)'' #Doodle Power ''(GameCube)'' #Mini Monsters ''(GameCube)'' 2005 #Doodle in Space ''(GameCube)'' #Ramsey Run: Slopes of Doom ''(GameCube)'' #Doodle Goes Game Crazy ''(GameCube)'' #Kanto Hughey: Access to Adventure'' (GameCube)'' 2006 '''''(Wii Showcase)''''' #Roblox World'' (Wii) '' #Doodle Rocks Out!'' (Wii) '' #Mini Monsters: Charged'' (Wii) '' 2007 '''''(Nintendo DS Showcase)''''' #Zack Loves Pudding ''(DS) '' #Doodle Kart ''(DS)'' #Roblox World 2 ''(Wii)'' 2008 #Doodle's Castaway Island ''(Wii)'' #Lightning Bolt ''(Wii)'' 2009 '''''(Nintendo 3DS Showcase)''''' #Zack Loves Pudding 3DS ''(3DS)'' #Doodle Kart: Gold Circuit ''(3DS)'' #Doodle Smash Bros. ''(Wii)'' 2010 '''''(Year of Classics)''''' #Super Spike Wii ''(Wii)'' #Doodle Power 3D ''(3DS)'' #Crunch Island: Coconut Voyage ''(Wii)'' #Max in Area 52 ''(Wii)'' 2011 #Doodle Power: Phantom Park ''(Wii)'' #Roblox World Builder ''(3DS)'' #Roblox World Builder Deluxe ''(Wii)'' #Doodle Smash Bros. Rumble ''(Wii)'' 2012 '''''(Wii U Showcase)''''' #Mini Monsters: Frozen ''(Wii U)'' #Kanto Hughey: League of Explorers ''(Wii U)'' #Little Big Chamelio 2 ''(Wii U)'' #Ramsey Run Warriors ''(Wii U)'' 2013 '''''(RH Retro Collection Showcase)''''' #Kanto Hughey 3D ''(3DS)'' #Roblox World 3D ''(3DS)'' #Doodle Power: 10th Anniversary Collection ''(Wii U)'' #Mini Monsters: 10th Anniversary Collection ''(Wii U)'' 2014 #Roblox World 3 ''(Wii U)'' #RH Racers ''(Wii U)'' #Zack Loves Pudding: The Dream Saga ''(Wii U)'' 2015 #Electric Railroad ''(3DS)'' #Mini Monsters: Inflamed ''(Wii U)'' #Doodle in Chicago ''(Wii U)'' #Doodle Power Puzzle Power ''(3DS)'' 2016 #Doodle Smash Bros. Wii U ''(Wii U)'' #Doodle Smash Bros. 3DS ''(3DS)'' #Electric Railroad Advanced ''(3DS)'' 2017 '''''(Nintendo Switch Showcase)''''' #Doodle & The Lost Kingdom ''(Switch)'' #Roblox Warriors ''(Switch)'' #Kanto Hughey: The Final Battle ''(Switch)'' 2018 #Doodle & Friends: Society of Shadows ''(Switch)'' #Jerrasimo's Room ''(Switch)'' #The Phantoms of Sapphire Falls ''(Switch)'' #Wonders ''(Switch)'' Doodle Smash Bros. Wii (2009) Default Fighters Unlockable Characters Default Stages Unlockable Stages Trivia *'''''Doodle Power''' ''is the only franchise to feature '''5 characters''' and '''4 stages'''. *'''''Mini Monsters''''', '''''Kanto Hughey''''' and '''''Roblox World '''''are the only franchises to feature '''2 characters '''and '''2 stages'''. *'''''Zack Loves Pudding''''', '''''Curl Mini''''', and '''''Spike '''''are the franchises to feature '''1 character '''and '''1 stage'''. *'''''Kirby''''', '''''Ramsey Run''''', and '''''Lightning Bolt '''''are the franchises to feature '''1 character '''and '''0 stages'''. *'''''RH '''''is the only franchise to feature '''1 character '''and '''3 stages'''. How to Unlock Characters *Space Doodle **Complete '''Classic Mode '''on '''Hard '''with '''Doodle''', '''Jackson''', '''Meghan''', and '''Billy'''. **Collect '''20 Trophies'''. *Freezy **Complete '''Classic Mode '''on '''Hard '''with '''Kanto Hughey'''. **Collect '''50 Trophies'''. *Tyler McBride **Complete '''Classic Mode '''on '''Hard '''with '''Builderman '''and '''Princess Hoodie'''. **Collect '''100 Trophies'''. *Larry Parry **Complete '''Classic Mode '''on '''Hard '''with '''all characters'''. **Collect '''150 Trophies'''. *Lightning Bolt **Unlock '''all Stages'''. **Collect '''200 Trophies'''. Stages *RAMSA Station **Unlock '''Space Doodle'''. **Complete the '''Doodle Power Trophy Case'''. *Pookie Island Caverns **Complete the '''Mini Monsters Trophy Case'''. **Win '''10 battles '''as '''Drip Drop'''. *Frozen Planet **Unlock '''Freezy'''. **Win '''10 battles '''as '''Kanto Hughey'''. *McBride Manor **Unlock '''Tyler McBride'''. **Win '''10 battles '''as '''Builderman'''. *Shape Throne **Complete the '''Rams Trophy Case'''. **Complete the '''Shapes Trophy Case'''. **Complete the '''Robots Trophy Case'''. Doodle Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS (2016) Default Fighters Unlockable Characters How to Unlock *Keven *Space Doodle *Freezy *Nash *Tyler McBride *Elliot *Larry Parry *Curl Mini New Stages (Both Versions) How to Unlock *All of the '''Both Version '''stages are unlocked from the start of the game. Wii U Exclusive Stages How to Unlock *Enchanted Train Track *Nash's Pyramid *Space Outskirts *Superzip Highway 3DS Exclusive Stages How to Unlock *Puzzle Power *Roblox Builder *Canyons of Area 51 *Electric Railroad Retro Stages (Both Versions)=